


hold me close so the world knows i'm yours

by sakusakym



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Lots of kissing, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Making Out, SakuAtsu, Sakuatasu Making Out, Tipsy Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusakym/pseuds/sakusakym
Summary: “I said I wantedmore, Omi-kun.” he whined, lips puckered into a pout. “And you didn’t give me more.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	hold me close so the world knows i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> i've been blasting streets by doja cat non-stop and i guess you could say that was the main inspo for this fic <33 jealous omi comes out rarely but when he does [clenches fist] it's a sight. 
> 
> this was completely self-indulgent and written on a whim so,,,, yeah 

Sakusa Kiyoomi had confirmed to himself over time (time being the duration of his and Miya’s relationship) that he was not the jealous type. He wasn’t one to be petty and get worked up over Miya’s fangirls, or the longing stare people tend to give him every time he walked down the street. He had even concluded that Miya was definitely one in a million, and he couldn’t be any prouder to have him. Not that he would actually say that. In front of Miya. The ego inflation would be too big to bear.

But something about _today_ made things… different. 

Maybe it was the copious amount of alcohol in his system, or maybe it was because the boy slung his arms around Atsumu, being a little too close for comfort, and it started to bug him. Just a bit. 

Okay maybe not just a bit but it bugged him a _lot_.

The way Atsumu’s eyes were half-shut as he continued telling the story of how his Omi-kun and he ended up buying a pomeranian just two weeks ago was goddamn adorable. What was _not_ adorable was the hand inching on Miya’s shoulders, grasping on it a little too tight to be just friends. 

Miya being Miya shrugged the hand off him and sat next to Kiyoomi.

The boy just frowned at him before sitting on the seat that was once occupied by Miya before striking a conversation once again. 

Only for him to be ignored as Sakusa pressed his lips against Miya’s. God, what was Sakusa doing? He’s established this. He wasn’t petty, and he wasn’t one to be easily jealous. So why was he kissing Atsumu? Why was he pulling him closer? Why were his hands roaming around Miya’s broad back, almost like he hasn’t kissed him in ages?

The why’s were left unanswered as Sakusa pulled away only to meet Miya’s hazy stare. “What was that for, Omi-kun?” left his mouth only for it to be occupied by Kiyoomi’s lips once again. Kiyoomi honestly couldn’t figure out what possessed him to be like this. But _god_ Atsumu’s lips were addicting and he couldn’t find the will to stop just yet. 

It wasn’t until Miya moaned into his mouth that he realized what exactly they were doing. They were making out (at the very least) on the balcony during a victory party. Sakusa, a man not one for a major display of public affection, was basically screaming that Miya was his and his alone.

Sakusa pulled back first only for his boyfriend to whine while he wrapped his arms around his neck. “ _Mooore_ Omi-kun.”

Sakusa’s mind went haywire.

He shushed Atsumu’s pouting mouth with his index finger before glancing at the people around them, immensely satisfied at the gawk the boy had on his face. Whoever he was, he didn’t even have a slither of a chance with Miya. And to be frank, that boosted Sakusa’s ego much more than he liked to admit.

“Not here, Miya.” 

A pout settled on Atsumu’s face, eyebrows furrowed in (perhaps sexual?) frustration. “But I want nooow,” he whined as his hands found their way towards Sakusa’s curls, tangling his hand onto it. 

“You have to wait, baby.” was all Sakusa said before turning his attention to the party ongoing. Right. They were at a party and nonetheless a party that celebrated their victory against the Schweiden Adlers. He needed to lighten up from all that unwanted jealousy and just… go out and about. Interact with people. Something Hinata would be glad to see Sakusa do.

To Sakusa’s surprise, Atsumu clung to his left arm and left a quick kiss on the nape of his neck, startling him. “Miya. What are you doing?”

“I said I wanted _more_ , Omi-kun,” he whined, lips puckered into a pout. “And you didn’t give me more.” 

Sakusa could do so many things at that given moment. He could ignore Atsumu’s whines but _god_ where will that take him? Atsumu’s non-stop whining for the rest of the night, that’s for sure. He could also glare at Tsumu--a warning--that if he won’t stop, there would be a price to pay.

A thought crossed his mind, resulting in Sakusa blushing.

He could also push Miya into the bathroom, do what he wants with him, and it would release some pent-up sexual frustrations for the both of them. (Finals season wasn’t exactly the nicest to their sex life since 90% of their time was spent on practice or matches. This was an opportunity that didn’t come easy just weeks ago). 

_Fuck it_ , Kiyoomi thought as he grabbed Atsumu by his hand, and dragged him across the room only to find an unoccupied bathroom that appeared almost like a blessing. Curse training for making them _this_ horny. 

As the doors of the (surprisingly clean. Or as clean as bathrooms in a party would go,) bathroom shut, it took Miya no time for his lips to touch Sakusa’s. He was hungry and untamed with it, not caring about anything else but Sakusa. And _god_ Sakusa loved that. He loved feeling wanted by Atsumu, that really no one else could satisfy Miya the way he did.

Kiyoomi moaned into Miya’s mouth once the latter shoved his tongue inside his mouth, both of them running their hands around their bodies. They were being hasty, desperate, and ultimately just craved for more.

Sakusa slid his hand on Atsumu’s waist before quickly whispering “Up,” and Miya quickly lifted himself and sat on the sink, legs crossed and wrapped around Sakusa’s waist. 

Sakusa always adored how they both seemed to fit each other perfectly, that whatever he lacked, Atsumu was there to complement him, fill him, and just… complete him. That’s what it was. Miya completed him, made him whole, and it made both of them perfect, even. 

Miya’s hands were trailing everywhere and tugged at the hemline of his shirt, gesturing him to take it off. Sakusa complied, raising his arms and slipping the shirt off easily with Miya’s help. 

As soon as his upper body was exposed, Atsumu wasted no time on getting his hands _everywhere_ , eliciting a moan from Kiyoomi once his fingers grazed against his nipple. A spot Miya knew all too well that he was sensitive at. “Fuck,” Sakusa breathed out, drowning in the pleasures that came with kissing and groping. Miya was getting needier by the second and Kiyoomi could bathe in that feeling. The feeling of being wanted-- _needed_. He loved being desired, he enjoyed the sight of Atsumu coming undone before him and seeing him shake (oh god that was a fucking sight,) because _god_ Atsumu wanted to be touched and he needed it _now_.

Miya looked absolutely fucking wrecked.

His lips were swollen and pink, and his eyes screamed desperation. Almost as if he would do everything to feel good.

_Good. As he should._

**Author's Note:**

> aaa thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! <33


End file.
